


The Last Heir

by xlydiadeetz



Series: The Capri Drabbles [4]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Captive Prince - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Pain, capri, damianos of akielos, laurent of vere, post-kingsmeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlydiadeetz/pseuds/xlydiadeetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent of Vere, the last heir, fell in love once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, i'm back with another drabble :) this isn't beta'ed so i apologize for any mistakes!
> 
> enjoy!

“Come, nephew.”

Laurent walked away without a glance towards Damen. He knew that if he looked at him, he’d gave something away. And if he did, he might lose the last bit of control he had managed to regain. It was better to avoid it. He didn’t want to see himself reflected in those eyes, because they spoke a truth Laurent couldn’t digest at the moment.

Following his uncle felt like a sentence of death. And he thought perhaps he needed to accept it, finally. He was going to die. Honestly he couldn’t care less about Vere. Like Akielos, they both will exist with or without Laurent there to see it. But Damen cared about Akielos, more than anything in the world. And he ought to give him that, at least. It was the last thing the Crown Prince of Vere would do before accepting his fate.

Save Damen.

Damen had to live. He had to kill Kastor, and take back his throne. Damen could do it, he was sure of it. And he would rule, as he was born to do.

Laurent was different. He was never born to have the throne, that was Auguste and only Auguste. For years he had been playing a part that wasn't his, and it had been exhausting. He was born second, and he was fine with that. When he was a child he thought just being next to Auguste would be enough, he didn’t care he prefered women and heirs, as long as he was by his side too.

It surprised Laurent how much Auguste and Damen were alike, he always imagined his brother’s killer to be someone heartless and evil, but he turned out to be the opposite. He could never forgive him for killing Auguste and that conflicted him. He was a mess. Laurent of Vere, wasn’t quite the self-pity type, but now he was going to die. So for the last hours he had left, he’d let his mind drift apart.  Thinking the things he usually avoided, and remembering the ones he tried everyday to forget.

Nicaise.

Aimeric.

Jord.                   

“ _Would they forgive me?”_   He thought.  

His mother.

His father.

Auguste.

Would them? He wasn’t sure. His chest ached as he thought of his brother. Why was it that when he was breaking Auguste came to his mind? Like an old wound opening at last. Was it revenge? Or was it for strenght?

“Do you hate me?” he wanted to ask.

It wouldn’t surprise him. He exchanged brother for lover at the worst twist of events.

He deserved it.

To be hated.

To lose everything.

To die.

 _“Sentimental, aren’t you?”_ he thought to himself.

He walked with his back straight and head high, like a Prince. They came to a stop, and his uncle turned to see him. His heart skipped a beat and he hated himself for such a pathetic reaction. The Regent, the man he had trusted last, and who had crushed him to pieces. The man who could mess up his head with one word.

With one touch.

He cupped his face with a hand and their eyes finally met. He swallowed back the pain, the fear, the shame, the disgust and built his walls around.

“It hurts me deeply to see what you’ve become, Laurent. I knew you were capable of many things, but not of turning against your own Kingdom. You will die for conspiracy and treason, you know that, don’t you?”

“Yes, uncle.”

They stared at each other for a minute, and then the guards took him to his cell. He took a steady breath and sat with his back against the cold wall.

Laurent of Vere, he was like a walking brain.

Laurent of Vere, control was his second name.

Laurent of Vere, the last heir.

_“Laurent.”_

He had said his name many times, and he hated him for that. He hated the way the foreign word twirled around his tongue with the Akielon accent. He hated the way he made him sound as if they were equals. He hated the intimacy of it.

He hated him.

And yet he couldn’t understand the pain he felt in his chest the night he had turned away from him after he spoke with Jokaste.

He couldn’t understand why he cared so much about the possible child of his biggest enemy. He couldn’t understand why he had entered his chambers, why he had curled his fingers at the back of his neck as a strange gest of affection. And why he had given himself to that man, the prince-killer. Why he had let his walls down. Why was his name the only thing in his mind as he reached the climax. Why he was the only person in the world that made him feel everything at once.

Why him?

Why Damianos of Akielos?

He closed his eyes and allowed himself the truth.

Laurent, you love him.

Laurent of Vere, the last heir, fell in love once.

“And I’m going to give this story it’s end, at last.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> you can find me on twitter as @princesgambit


End file.
